Sleep with Me
by OrbitalStreet
Summary: USxUK One-shot. "I don't care if it's you; I just don't want to sleep alone tonight! It's scary!" America fell to his knees, clasped his hands together and looked straight into the Briton's green eyes. "Please England, please; I beg of you!"


**~Author's Note~**

OH SNAAAP! LOOK WHO'S NOT DEAD! 8D *shot* I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post anything as of lately...I've been reeeeally busy with school this year because of my and Francis's badass animation-project (seriously, making a Hetalia-video for school is freaking AWESOME! XD) so I haven't been able to get much writing done! I'M SORRY! ;A;

Anyways, there's a small backstory to this fic...I had an EXTREMELY crappy day a few weeks ago, and just when I was about to go to bed I realised that they had released the new episode (the one with America's awesome whale that goes "BISHIEEEEEE~!" 8D) of Hetalia...I watched it, and the USUK-scene in it made me feel soooo much happier~! (Gosh, I'm such a fangirl! ;7; *shot*) So, I ended up reading a few USUK-fics + listen to America's and England's awesome "Counting sheep"-CD after that...and it was the "Counting sheep"-CD that inspired me to write this for some weird reason~! \(OwO)/ So yeah...that's it. 8D (...Wow, that sure was a boring backstory, wasn't it? =w= *shot again*)

Oh, and since I'm suspecting (or hoping?) that a few of you are wondering about what has happened to Parvus Hero - don't worry! I've not given up on it, I'll continue on chapter 11 from now on! 8D I'm a bit stuck at the moment with it, so that's why it has taken so long! I'm sorry about that! *bows* But for now, I hope you'll be able to enjoy this randomness~! (/O7O)/

(BTW - this is rated T because of some boyxboy and some swearing~! :D I couldn't fit this into the summary, but yeah...now you know! ^w^)

_Chapter 1:_

"The End."

As the familiar words showed up on the gigantic TV-screen England let out a yawn and stretched his arms straight up in the air. Well, that sure had been a complete waste of time. He glanced to his right and watched the person, who was completely covered by a blanket, sitting next to him. Or well, it looked more like a small mountain than a human to be honest.

"Hey, America. The movie has ended now, so stop being such a scaredy-cat and come out of there already." he said and put his hand on the "mountain". To his amusement it flinched by the touch.

"S-shut up! I'm not scared, I-I just wanted to see if this blanket would work as a good hide-and-seek spot!" America yelled, his voice sounding a bit muffled. With a sigh England rose up from the couch and turned on the lights in the room, one by one.

"I don't understand why you keep watching these horror movies all the time if they terrify you this much." Suddenly the blanket opened up a bit and America's head popped out. His hair looked like if a tornado had hit it, and his glasses had slipped down his nose.

"They don't! A hero is never scared of such a little thing as a horror movie!" he retorted as he pushed them back up and pouted stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah." England said with a shrug. It wasn't the first time that they had had this discussion, and it probably wasn't the last either. "Anyways, I'm going home now. Don't forget to lock your door after me." With quick steps he walked out of America's living room and headed towards the front door. It was already 11 pm, but he figured that if he hurried up he would have time to have a quick cup of tea before he went to bed. _Because he really needed one after that horrible excuse of a movie._ However, just as he was about to take his jacket something grabbed him by his arm, and when he turned around he was met by probably the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

"Sleep with me!"

"…W-WHAT? !" England screeched, feeling how the colour of his face quickly changed into a deep-red shade.

"I don't care if it's you; I just don't want to sleep alone tonight! It's scary!" America fell to his knees, clasped his hands together and looked straight into the Briton's green eyes. "Please England, please; I beg of you! Tony isn't home, and I don't know who else to call! I…I promise to not say anything bad about your disgusting scones for an entire week if you stay here tonight!"

"What did you say about my scones, you wanker? !" England hissed and shook his fist at the younger man. However, since America sat completely silent on the floor without saying something rude back – which surely wasn't something that happened every day – England sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. His cheeks were still burning hot and his thoughts were running crazy inside his mind.

_Calm down, he didn't mean anything by…those words. He just doesn't want to be alone, that's all. Just like when he was little and didn't want to sleep on his own. Yeah, that's it._

As he started to feel a bit calmer he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back his eyes towards the American on the floor.

"Fine. I'll stay for the night, but I'm NOT doing it for your sake-!" Before he had even managed to finish the sentence America had leaped forward and embraced him, almost making him lose his balance.

"THANK YOU, ENGLAND! I knew you wouldn't leave me like this!" America said happily and laughed out loud, causing the once-more flustered Briton to cover his ears.

"I'm already regretting my decision." he muttered to himself.

**OxOxO**

After changing into one of America's spare pyjamas, which was far too big for him, England walked into America's bedroom and closed the door behind him. The blonde American was already lying in the bed with the bed cover pulled up all the way to his eyes.

"I think I saw something outside, England!" he whispered, his eyes widened in shock, and nodded towards one of the windows in the room.

"You're just imagining things, stupid. There's nothing out there." England sighed and rolled his eyes before he walked over to the bed with swift steps. "Move." America, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of the window, turned his head towards the Briton with a questioning look on his face.

"Hm?"

"You're taking up too much space, you overweight git! Give me some room!"

"It's my bed!"

"Do you want me to keep you company or not? !" The youngster furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at the sandy-blonde man, but after a few seconds he finally moved more to his left. "About time." England snorted before he lay down on the bed and tucked himself in. "Well then, good night. Sleep well." he said before turning off the lamp standing on the bedside table next to him and turned his back against the blonde. However, just as he was about to close his eyes he felt a poke on his shoulder.

"Can you sleep turned this way instead?" America asked. England lifted his head from the pillow and looked at him with one of his fuzzy eyebrows raised.

"Why?"

"Well…I was thinking that if some zombies try to get into this room through the windows they would be scared off by your huge eyebrows!" America said with a wide grin and started to laugh loudly again. It was at times like this that England felt oh, so tempted to punch the blonde in the face to show him what happened to those who insulted the great British Empire, but once again he managed to resist doing that. Instead he gave America one of his most deadly glares and turned his back against him again.

"GOOD NIGHT!" he hissed before shutting his eyes close.

**OxOxO**

America chuckled to himself – teasing England sure was just as fun as ever – and removed his glasses before placing them on the bedside table on his side. It wasn't like he REALLY was scared, oh no; a hero wasn't frightened by anything! If there were some zombies out there like those in the movie he would show them, and England, how courageous he truly could be-!

"…What was that? !" he thought and turned his head towards the window; he could've sworn that he had just heard some kind of creepy grunt outside. Sure, it could've been the wind, but it really did sound like the grunt of…_a zombie? !_

"E-England, did you hear that?" he whispered and touched the Briton's shoulder. When he didn't react America started to shake him, beginning to be seized by panic. "England? England, you can't be asleep now; it's an emergency! It could be a zombie outside! Wake up!" Suddenly England mumbled something indistinct, making America jump slightly, and rolled over so that they were facing each other instead. The sandy-blonde's eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady; he was still asleep. As America watched him he felt how his panic slowly started to disappear. He didn't understand why, but something about England's relaxed face calmed him down, made him feel safer, made him…remember things from their past. As he lay there a distant memory appeared in his mind, a memory that he had completely forgotten about until now, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. When he was younger he had often read scary stories, and when he couldn't fall asleep because of them he had always asked England to sleep together with him. However, since England had always fallen asleep before him he used to crawl as close to him as he could and listen to the sound of his heart beating.

"Stop that, it tickles…" America blinked in surprise as he was thrown back into reality and turned his attention towards England again, who was wearing a small smile on his lips.

"He's dreaming about those weird hallucinations again?" he said and chuckled to himself. But as he observed the sleeping Briton he noticed that his gaze eventually moved to England's upper body on its own. It sure looked so…warm, so inviting. But it was not like he could-! Or…could he? After looking around the room, as to make sure that no one was trying to hide in the corners with a video camera in their hands, America slowly crept closer to the sandy-blonde. Carefully, carefully he lifted England's arm and placed himself inside of the shorter man's embrace.

Well, this sure was awkward.

He remained completely still, not even daring to take a single breath or move a single muscle. All he could hear was England's breathing in and out on a regular basis, and he could feel a slight breeze in his hair when England exhaled. However, as he lay there he felt how realisation suddenly slapped him in the face; what the hell was he actually DOING? Was it some weird zombie-wizard outside that tried to confuse him in order to eat his brain, or was he actually losing his mind on his own? He was just about to back away again when he all of a sudden felt how England wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Actually, a LOT closer. So close that his head was now pressed against the Briton's torso.

"E-England…? !" America stuttered, feeling how his cheeks started to burn. Now THIS was turning out to be _really_ awkward! He looked up at the sandy-blonde's face, but to his surprise he saw that his eyes were still closed. "He's still asleep? !" he thought to himself and tried to get away from the weird hug, but no matter how much he struggled England wouldn't let go; it was almost like he had turned into a stone statue or something. He continued to squirm like crazy in order to escape, but soon enough he had to face the fact that this was a battle that he couldn't win. What he needed was a plan, and he needed it quickly.

"Come on brain, think! You and I have been in worse situations than this!" he thought, feeling how he started to panic once again. The thought of waking up the Briton crossed his mind, but considering that he would have to explain why he had gotten that close to England in the first place made it seem like a really bad idea. "But…wait! I've got it!" he exclaimed happily, although he quickly silenced when England moved slightly with another mumble. "If I stay awake until the moment when England wakes up I might be able to escape before he realises what's going on! And if he asks any questions I can just say that he's probably been dreaming! Yeah, that's perfect!" Satisfied with his, according to him at least, genius plan America relaxed a bit and started to think about what to do now. Staying up for the entire night wouldn't be a problem; he could stay up for DAYS if he really wanted to. No, the problem was that he would have to entertain himself by thinking for an unknown number of hours, and he could already tell that it would be extremely annoying.

**OxOxO**

It had only taken America about 20 minutes before he was completely bored to death. At first he had thought about different kinds of food that he liked, but that had only made him extremely hungry. After that he had tried to think about epic movies and videogames, but just thinking about them instead of watching and playing them felt so lame that he had almost fallen asleep. He had searched through his entire brain in order to find something else to think about, but it was in vain; to just remain silent and philosophise had never really been one of his strongest points.

"This is booooooooriiiiiiiiing…" he groaned silently and tried to find a more comfortable position, but it was kind of impossible to move even an inch because of England's stranglehold. Not to mention that it was starting to get a bit unpleasantly warm by now because of it. Then, out of the blue, the memory from before popped up in his mind again, almost like if it wanted to remind him about that he still hadn't completed the "last step" – to fall asleep to England's heartbeats. He shook his head slightly, trying to avoid thinking about that memory; it had already tricked him into this awkward situation, and he would NOT allow it to trick him again! Unfortunately it was easier said than done since the one who played the biggest part in the memory were holding him in his arms, so no matter what he tried to distract himself with he was constantly reminded of it. Still, he couldn't really deny that a small part of him…well, wanted to try it, that he for some awkward reason actually wanted to press his ear against England's torso and see if it sounded the same as when he was younger…

"…Oh crap, I really am losing my mind!" he thought, feeling tempted to hit himself in the head for thinking like that. It was not like he would be able to gain anything from doing it, so why would he even want to try it on the first place? That would just be stupid! But at the same time…what did he have to lose? It wasn't like he would get in any more trouble if he just listened to England's heartbeat for a second and then returned to his current position…_right_? He looked up at England's face again, making sure that he was still asleep, before he lowered his gaze again and took a deep breath. Okay, he was going to give it a quick try. Just in order to get that memory out of his head once and for all. While completely ignoring the fact that his stomach all of a sudden felt like a washing machine he slowly turned his head and placed his ear against England's chest.

**_Bump._**

If someone had asked him about why it happened he would've told him or her the truth; that he didn't have a clue. That he had no idea how listening to England's heart could spread such wonderful warmth inside his chest, how such a sound could make him feel so happy. Maybe it was because of the nostalgia, maybe it was because he realised that no matter how much they had been fighting, no matter how they had teased and hated each other during the years England was still by his side. Maybe it was a mixture of both, maybe it was neither of them. He didn't know, but neither did he feel the need to. All he knew was that the whole situation didn't feel the least awkward to him anymore. As he continued to listen to England's steady heartbeats he soon felt how his eyelids started to feel heavier and heavier…

**OxOxO**

With a small groan England used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun shining through the large windows, and as he let out a small yawn he looked at the digital clock standing next to America's folded glasses. It showed 10 am.

"Geez, it's this late already?" he muttered, still feeling drowsy, and was just about to get up when he realised that something was lying on his left arm. He lowered his gaze, and to his surprise America was sleeping soundly right beside him with right ear pressed towards his chest. England's face softened when he saw this and a small smile decorated his face as he brushed away some hair from America's face. "Seems like he was able to fall asleep yesterday after all." he chuckled to himself and started to pat the blonde's head gently, just like he had used to do when America was little-! "Wait a minute…" he thought as the smile dropped from his face. "Just like when…he was...little…HUH?" At that moment England's drowsiness was completely washed away, and as a very unmanly scream left his mouth he violently pushed away his former colony, using both his hands and feet, and tried to back away as far as possible. Unfortunately the bed cover had twined around his legs and made him lose his balance, causing him to fall to the cold floor.

"OWW! What the hell, dude? ! What are you doing? !" he heard that America yelled, and when he looked up he could see that the blonde was staring at him angrily while rubbing on his stomach.

"That's my line! W-w-w-why the bloody hell were you lying so freaking close to me? !" England screamed back, his face looking pretty much like a red lamp. America froze on the spot and his jaw dropped in a slightly comical way. This was the exact scenario that he had tried to avoid in the first place! _Shit!_ He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to think of a good explanation. Maybe he could say that he had tried to protect England from some zombies? No, England probably wouldn't fall for that. How about saying that he had tried to protect him from France? Better, but still not good enough. Tell the truth? Definitely not. "America?" he heard how England asked, realising that he was out of time. He gulped and looked at the Briton again.

"W-well…it wasn't my fault! It was you who pulled me close and refused to let me go!" _Well, at least that was a small part of the truth... _England blinked in surprise when he heard this, his eyebrows raised high.

"What? ! Why would I do something like that? !" he asked.

"How should I know? !" America retorted, but as he watched the embarrassed sandy-blonde on the floor he couldn't help but give in to his teasing side. "I think you were enjoying it though, you old perv! You're just like France!" he said as a mocking smile spread across his face. To his amusement England's shocked and flustered face instantly disappeared and was replaced by an angry frown, just like he had expected.

"Say that again and I'll rip your ears off with my bare hands, you cheeky bastard!" he snapped angrily as the colour of his face slowly started to return to normal again. Feeling relieved over the fact that he had managed to avoid having to tell the extremely awkward truth America took his glasses and laughed loudly as he put them on.

"HAHAHA! Anyways, I'm reeeeeeally hungry now, so let's get dressed and have breakfast at McDonalds! My treat!" he added with a wink.

"I refuse to eat any kind of meal there, and you know it." England said with a snort and crossed his arms. "It's like asking for a heart attack!"

"And you think your poisonous scones are so much healthier?"

"…_What did you just say? !_" Sensing the danger America jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, all while laughing like a maniac the entire time. "GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" England screamed as he got up from the floor and chased after the happy American. However, just as he was about to run out of the room as well he came to a complete stop and stared at the open door.

"Huh…I could've sworn that I closed this door last night…"

**OxOxO**

"_Allô_?" France said as he picked up the telephone receiver and placed it against his ear. He certainly wasn't expecting any calls since it was his first day off for a long time, and he had planned on spending it at home with some nice wine while wearing nothing but his bathrobe.

"A-ah…it's Canada, eh." a familiar soft voice answered.

"Aaaaah, Canada! Long time no see, _ma chérie_!" France exclaimed and sat down on a chair right next to the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but I have something important to talk about." France raised one of his slender eyebrows in surprise.

"With me?"

"Yes…or well, I didn't know who else to call…You see, I went to visit America earlier today, but he didn't open when I knocked on the door. I figured that he was still asleep, so I used my spare key to get inside the house…b-but when I opened the door to his bedroom…" The voice paused for a moment, and this caused France to shift impatiently on his chair; just the word "bedroom" had been enough to catch all of his attention.

"…Yeah, go on?" he urged.

"I…I think it has finally happened." Canada said slowly and added after a few seconds; "You know…between my brother and England." It didn't take France more than a second to understand what the Canadian was talking about, and at that moment he threw off his bathrobe and ran towards his closet with the telephone in his hands. It seemed like some higher power wanted him to spend his day off with doing something way more interesting than he had originally planned.

"My dear Canada. Take it from the start once again, and don't exclude any details; I want to hear aaaall about this~!"

**~The End of "Sleep with Me"~**

This must seriously be one of my most awkward stories ever...so far. 8D *creepy smile* I honestly don't know what else to write here, so yeah...LOVE IS IN THE AIR~! (/O7O)/ *shot* Anyways, thank you so much for taking time to read all of this randomness - I hope it wasn't completely in vain! \(Ó7Ò)/

_Awesome people review fanfics. Are you awesome?_


End file.
